clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tales of a Gangster
Tales of a Gangster is a well written and descriptive tome about the life of a gangster, and tells the reader about how to pull sucessful feats such as robbing a bank, holding hostages, smuggling foreign artifacts, surviving in gang wars, and able to use special gangster moves. The book's origins were from Bugzy's ancestory, and every heir must write in their own gangster life, and pass it on to the next generation. The book itself is thousands of years old, and its antique value is through the roof. Chapter 1: Ninja Spire Jump Hello, I am Master "Ralph the Bookie" Allowisius, the author of this book. In this chapter, I hope to give a descriptive look at my history, and the ability to perform my special technique; the '''Ninja Spire Jump', as well as my other feats and references on my life as a gangster. I achieved the rank of Don, and I was a respected member of the original USA Mafia, Cosa Del Vatico.'' The Ninja Spire Jump allows its user to sucessfully land on narrow points, such as poles and spears. The secret to the Ninja Spire Jump, is that one must believe they can achieve it, one must imagine that they are on the point, and one must also be able to leap far distances. If you feel that the jump is too far, the user can spin for extra lift. You ask how useful this is? I sucessfully broke into the original PSA Headquarters, and stole their files. Cosa Del Vatico found my work very useful, as we had dirt on almost all of our enemies. The Ninja Spire Jump was also a great way to sneak past guards and security. The Ninja Spire Jump was a technique I used to sneak past the fortified castles of Olde Antarctica. I started my life of crime at the ripe age of eight. During my time, crime wasn't that big of a deal back then, and no one paid attention to it. It was the perfect era to stir up some trouble, and get away with a lot of money. I accumulated a lot of money, an estimate of £20,000,000,000 pebbles in Cosa Del Vatico, but I have hidden my treasure in the sacred Gangster Vault. I hope that my story, and my knowledge has aided my descendants, and I wish that all members of the Allowisius family write in their own stories of sneaking and stealing in this book, and then pass the tome onto the next generation, so that they may write their own stories in. Good luck, '''Ralph The Bookie' Chapter 2: Rail Walk and Rail Slide ''Howdy, partners! I'm Tenesee "Kid" Allowisius. My gangster life was fun, but I couldn't of achieved my goals without the '''Rail Walk / Rail Slide'. It was a move perfected for a lifetime effect in the ol' west.'' The Rail Walk is like that there tightrope guys in the circus, but it takes practice. Sometimes you'll fall off from the rope, but once you've perfected it, you can walk on almost anything that looks like a line; telegram lines, ropes, anything you name it. Eventually when you've perfected the Rail Walk, you can move onto the Rail Slide. The Rail Slide is used best on vines, any down hill ropes, and lines with a slippery surface. Don't try to Rail Walk on these kinds of material, since you'll probably slip. Let the rope guide you to your destination. All you have to do is get into the same position you feel comfortable with in the Rail Walk, and stand still on the rope you wish to Rail Slide on. The slippery surface will take you down to the end of the line. The Rail Walk / Rail Slide was a great escape trick, since you could walk on telegram lines and cops wouldn't try shooting you down, since they would cause a blackout, and during my time, blackouts would last for weeks. I assume the cops didn't want to hurt the people in the vicinity either, since they could get electricuted. Easy escape for me, and I made off with about £12,000,000,000 pebbles. I've poured all my riches and wealth in the Gangster Vault like my father, and I'm happy to be apart of this life as a gangster. I hope my Rail Walk and Rail Slide techniques help you heaps in your quest for true gangstership. Have a blast! '''Tenesee "Kid" Allowisius''' Category:Stories